


No Second Chance

by verucasalt123



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Gen, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night I save you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Second Chance

The first thing that went through Spike’s mind every evening when he awoke was that he hadn’t saved Buffy. In his dreams it was so real, just completely _vivid_.

What if he’d been faster? What if he could have gotten up to the platform earlier? The thoughts plagued him for months. There had to have been some way to get her to safety and Spike wasn’t clever enough to figure it out.

When he got a chance to sit down with Buffy, just the two of them, he confessed the contents of all his dreams. 

“Every night I save you.”


End file.
